Through Time and Space
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: After a fight with Ron, Hermione wishes she was somewhere else. What if she finds herself in the Mauraders time? What will she do? And is she really there for a reason? Can she prevent herself from falling in love with a dead man? HGSB
1. Never said Goodbye

Ch 1. Never said Goodbye

Hermione Granger was lounging out by the pool, soaking up the summer warmth. Currently she was on holiday in Greece with her parents. Tomorrow they would be leaving and she wanted as much sun as she could get before then.

She was the reason they were there in the first place. One of her friends had convinced her to enter a competition for a magazine. All you had to do was write a diary composition and you could win a 500 pound makeover and a vacation in Greece for a week. Of course she was convinced she wouldn't win and so you can imagine her surprise when she got the letter.

The fashion designer they had sent to help with the makeover was great. When she had first seen Hermione she scrutinized her for a few minutes before sighing softly and shaking her head then she'd looked up at Hermione making her nervous.

"It might take a bit of work but don't worry, honey," she said in her thick Irish accent. "I'm sure I'll be able to do something with you." Truthfully, she wasn't liking the way this conversation was going.

"What do you mean? Be able to do something with me? What are you going to do?" the nervousness was clear in her voice and Laura, the fashion designer laughed.

"First we're going to get your hair done and then we're going to get your nails done and finally we have to get you some new clothes. You have a great figure honey I can tell even with the loose clothes you wear. You should be proud to have such a body! You should show it off!"

As she was telling Hermione this she was already dragging her into a hair salon. A dark haired girl was immediately at their side. Laura spoke to her quietly so Hermione couldn't hear what was being said; as a result she was getting thoroughly annoyed.

At first she thought about refusing to let them do her hair without knowing what they were doing but finally decided to be spontaneous for once and just went along with it. Two hours later Hermione stepped in front of a mirror and her jaw dropped to the floor.

Her hair was more curled now and it was more sleek, though still a little too frizzy. Now she sported a soft pink strip of hair down the right side of her face. If they had told her this was what the planned she would have objected but seeing it…well she liked it! A lot!

For the rest of that day they shopped, deciding to just skip the nails. Stubborn as a mule Hermione refused to put on any thing too revealing much to Laura's dismay. But she finally gave into the older woman's pleas and let her buy what she wanted, resolving to just not wear them.

Although she hadn't really changed much except a streak of colour in her hair, her parents were surprised with the results but complemented her all the same.

The week had been pleasant. They had visited all the historical sites and all the beaches. She had also met a guy that she had fallen for. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. His name was Kieran. Both knew they couldn't have a proper relationship and didn't really want one but saw no harm in going out while she was there.

Two days before she left he was leaving for college and so had wanted to make the last day memorable. He had taken her dancing and to dinner, then later they had returned to his house. By no way was she a virgin, having slept with three other guys but he was totally different from what she was used to. Being larger and more experienced, she certainly wouldn't forget and couldn't wait to tell Ginny about it.

Hermione was starting to doze off when something landed heavily on her stomach. She gaped for breath as she shot upright instantly reaching for her wand out of habit. The war was over but there was still death eaters out there. Many had been lost in the war including professor Sprout and Bill Weasley. Harry had been in a coma for six months afterwards but had finally pulled out of it, much to everyone's joy.

Many books had been written about the war and she was mentioned in most of them. Now people were almost as eager to meet her and Ron as they were to meet Harry! It was rather annoying.

Pig stared at her wide eyed trying to look innocent. With a sigh and a slight laugh she took the letter from the hyperactive owl's leg. With a yawn she unrolled it. Grinning she skimmed down it quickly.

It was from Ron asking if she wanted to stay at the Burrow for the last week of the holidays. Harry was already there. Suddenly remembering that she was in a public place she glanced around and was relieved that nobody was out. How would she explain and owl bringing her letters? Stretching she got up and headed inside to write a reply.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGS**

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE'S HERE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs as she pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug. Three sets of feet could be heard running down the stairs and not a second later two red heads and a black haired boy burst into the kitchen. Seeing the predicament Hermione was having Ron decided to help, she did have to breathe after all.

"Hermione! It's great to see you!" Ron said pulling Hermione into his own hug causing his mum to let go. Then it was Harry and Ginny's turn to hug her. Ginny pulled back and looked her up and down.

"You look great! I love the hair! What happened in Greece, did you meet anyone?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively but Hermione just laughed and smirked. No matter how much she loved Harry and Ron she wasn't talking about her love life in front of them.

"Greece was brilliant! We went to all the museums and went to see all the sites…" she continued like this for a good five minutes before the boy's laughing interrupted her. 'What's so funny?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Ron gasped. Went she kept staring at him he just told her. "It's just that you look different and even act a little different but you still the same old Hermione that we know and love."

"Of course I am silly! I can't abandon my poor books just cause I have a new look," she said looking horrified at the mere thought of it! Everyone laughed at this statement and soon she joined in as well, it was good to back amongst them.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGS**

Finally the day they returned to Hogwarts arrived. It had been a pleasant end to the holidays; they played quiditch, shopped and played all sorts of daft games. But for some strange reason, Ron was giving her the cold shoulder. She had asked Harry and Ginny about it but neither knew why he was doing it either. Hermione made up her mind to ask him about it on the way to the train station.

The ministry had given them cars, after all how could they deny the Boy-Who-Saved-Us-All anything? A frantic Mrs. Weasley was running about trying to find anything they had forgotten and yelling up the stairs for them to hurry up or they would be late.

Shrinking her trunk Hermione stuck it in her pocket before bolting downstairs and out into the waiting cars. Ginny was already there and so was Harry, all they were waiting for was Ron, who would have to sit between Harry and Hermione. After about five minutes Ron finally put in an appearance and they were off.

As was usual for the last few days, Ron said very little to her. The other three exchanged glances and as they zoomed through London she decided to ask him about it.

"Em…Ron?" she asked carefully. He turned slightly in her direction but didn't turn to face her.

"Yes?" he answered shortly. Hermione began to chew on her bottom lip and thought for a second before answering, choosing her words carefully.

"Why aren't you speaking to me?" was the best she could come up with. Ron suddenly turned to her furious, so much so that she shrank back slightly.

"Why am I not speaking to you? Do you really want me to answer that?" he spat out turning bright red. "You should already know! How could you Hermione?" The hurt in his voice was easily heard. 'What the hell have I done to hurt him so much?' she wondered.

"Actually Ron," she said nervously. "I don't know, would you mind telling me?" This only made him angrier.

"You knew I liked you Hermione! I thought you liked me too, I was saving myself for you and I thought you were doing the same! Then you go behind my back shagging some Greek boy and then throwing it in my face!" he was practically shouting by the end of it. Hermione was very glad the driver couldn't hear this due to the sound proof glass between them. Her eyes widened at the realization of what he said. His sister and Harry's mouths were on the floor and both were very embarrassed about having to hear this.

"Ron I liked you in fourth year! You never asked me out! How was I supposed to know you liked me! And I was not flaunting it about! I told Ginny in confidence so you must have been eavesdropping!" she replied, shock lacing her tone.

"I was planning on asking you out this year!" he said a little dejectedly. "I was saving my first time for you! But now you went and gave your first to some guy you knew for only a week!" The blood was boiling under Hermione's skin. How was she supposed to know all this? She wasn't bloody psychic.

"Well I couldn't wait three years Ronald! And that _guy_ has a name! It's Kieran and he wasn't my first anyway so stop going on about it! You shouldn't have found out about it in the first place!" Then she shut her mouth, she hadn't meant to tell him that Kieran wasn't her first time. He turned redder if that was possible.

"You bloody slag! How could you do that to me?" Realizing what he had said and knowing it had been too much he quickly made to apologize. "Hermione I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"Just forget it Ronald you obviously meant it or you wouldn't have said it," she interrupted him. Jumping out the car, which had just pulled up at the station she took off running, tears running down her face. Her friends tried to follow but she was already lost in the crowd. They resolved to find her on the train.

'Stupid bloody idiot,' she thought to herself. 'And now I had to face him again! I wish I could just disappear off the face of the earth!'

Passing through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ she stopped and wiped her face. No point in letting everyone know that he had reduced her to such a state. She could cry later when she was alone in her bed, like she normally did.

'They would be coming through any second now,' she realized and took off running towards the train. Hopping aboard she turned the corner and banged into someone, hard. With an 'oof' she fell to the floor loosing all the breath in her lungs. The man she'd bumped into fell into the wall.

"Sorry about that," he said. 'He sounds awfully familiar,' she pondered to herself reaching for his outstretched hand.

"No it was my fault," she said looking up to meet his eyes as he pulled her up. She let go of his hand in pure shock and fell back to the floor again. Grumbling she climbed to her feet rubbing her backside, while he tried not to laugh.

"And who, my dear, are you? I've never seen you before, I'd remember someone as pretty as you," he practically purred causing her knees to go weak.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, then mentally smacked herself around the head. If he was who she thought he was then she should have used a fake name. 'And you are?'

"The one, the only and the absolutely amazing Sirius Black," he introduced himself jokingly, grinning broadly. 'So I was right. How on earth am I supposed to turn in my homework now?' was her last thought before she passed out. Leaving the astonished, black haired boy to catch her and take her to his compartment. Wondering where she had come from and why she had fainted.

**Hey everyone! This is my first ever Harry Potter fan fic! Hope you like it so far. Please Review! If you do I'll love you forever!**


	2. Riget

Ch 2 Riget?

Slowly Hermione gained consciousness but kept her eyes closed against the bright lights that surrounded her. Voices could be heard around her, whispering loudly. Furrowing her brow she tried to hear what they were saying. 'Why am I even here?' she thought and after a second the reason came back to her, causing her to bolt upright, much to the surprise of the surrounding boys.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," Sirius said joking, making her roll her eyes. Her eye fell on a boy with messy black hair and glasses. There was no doubt in her mind that this was James Potter, Harry's Dad. Next came Remus Lupin, who looked the same as he was in her time, just younger. Scowling her gaze landed on Peter Pettigrew. It was all she could do not to strangle him right then and there.

"Leave the poor girl alone Padfoot, she doesn't need you hitting on her after she just woke up," James said jokingly elbowing his friend in the ribs. Turning to Hermione he stuck out his hand. "James Potter." Almost as if in a daze she reached out and shook it.

"Hermione Granger," she managed to get out. She was desperately trying to hold back tears. James would be betrayed and would die trying to save Harry. Remus led a hard life of a werewolf and Sirius would be imprisoned for Peter's doing. Meeting James eyes he gave her the same smile Harry always gave her and suddenly it was too much for her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks silently. Casting a startled glance at his friends James sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Leaning against his shoulder she started to sob quietly as he stroked her hair. Although they had just met he felt as if he'd known her forever.

Right at that moment the compartment door slid open and a red head with familiar green eyes strode in, looking livid. This could be none other than Lily Evans, Harry's Mum. She didn't seem to notice Hermione and James sitting there. Instead she turned and glared at Sirius.

"Do you know how dangerous it was to put those fireworks in the first year's compartment?" she hissed at him. "You could have taken one of their eyes out! Did you ever think of that? Don't think I'll be putting up with your nonsense this year! I am Head girl now. And as Head Boy you should have stopped them Po-"She stopped when he saw Hermione in his arms.

A flash of jealousy flashed in her eye which Hermione didn't fail to notice. For a second the all stood staring at each other.

"Evans this is Hermione," he introduced us smiling down at Hermione then up at Lily.

"Are you starting school here?" she asked somewhat stiffly. The Marauders listened curiously for her answer. They hadn't thought to ask that.

"I-"she wracked her brains for something to say. Thanks to her intelligence she thought up a good excuse quickly. "I have to talk to Dumbledore before I know anything for sure." Remus looked suspicious but everyone else seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Potter we have a Head's meeting," Lily said, not even looking at him as she stormed out the compartment. With sad eyes James watched her go, then with a sigh he got up and followed. But not before promising to save Hermione a seat at the feast.

"So why are you going to see Dumbledore?" Peter piped up. She tried not to glare at him. Reminding herself that he hadn't betrayed them yet.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she swallowed the lump in her throat willing the tears away. Noticing the tears, Sirius changed the subject. For the rest of the train ride they talked about unimportant things. Everything from classes to quidditch.

James joined them as they climbed into a carriage taking them to Hogwarts. It was a bit squashed inside but nobody really seemed to mind. James looked really glum when he entered and it didn't take a genius to know it was because of Lily.

"So James, how long have you been in love with Lily?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant but the curiosity was apparent in her voice. His head jerked up startled. Then he glared at his friends suspiciously. "They didn't tell me," she chuckled, reading his mind. "But it was really obvious."

"I've liked her for years," he admitted. "But she hates me. I was actually thinking about giving up on her this year." He spoke so sadly that it broke her heart.

"Don't give up," she said, partly because she wanted him to be happy and also they needed to get together to have Harry. "I'll help you! I bet we can get you a date with her by the end of the year."

"You really think we could?" he asked her, hope shining in his eyes. A large grin stretched across his face.

"Yep, I'm certain," she said. The carriage pulled to a stop and she hopped out. "I'm going to go see the head master; I'll see you all at the feast." Turning she ran for the castle, hoping to get there before the rain started.

"Wait! You don't know where it is!" Sirius shouted after her but she didn't stop. She arrived at the gargoyle out of breath, only to realize that she didn't know the password.

For two minutes she stood guessing but ha no luck. Then an idea occurred to her.

"The fawn flies free," she whispered. One time she had been reading the Orders history and had found all there old passwords. She had remembered this one only because it had seemed so funny to her. For a second nothing happened then the gargoyle sprang to the side. Without bothering to knock she burst into Dumbledore's office. A stunning spell was sent at her and she leapt to the side, barely missing it. Another was about to be sent at her when the headmaster spoke.

"Stop!" Dumbledore's voice spoke above the voices that had broke out. She heard snatches of their conversation. 'How did she get in…?' 'Only members were allowed to pass…' Striding forward she ignored the member of the Order who were obviously here for a meeting.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm afraid we have a problem," she told him. "I know you are currently busy but could I please speak to you in private?" She looked at him pleadingly meeting his blue eyes. Nodding his head he waved a hand at the other occupants in the room.

"We shall continue this another time," he spoke quietly. A minute later everyone had left and there was only the two of them. "Now, why don't you sit down and tell me about this problem, Miss…?"

"Granger, sir, Hermione Granger." Then she proceeded to tell him everything. Her fight with Ron, wishing she were somewhere else and running through the barrier. Once she was finished they sat in silence for a good ten minutes. The silence began to get to her and she started fidgeting. Finally he looked up.

"Well Miss Granger I have thought about what you said. It will probably take the better part of a year to find away to send you home. The best thing for you to do would be to enroll in the school for a year. You could be of the Noble House of Riget. Recently they were attacked by Voldemort and nobody thought there were survivors. You managed to escape the death eaters and made you way to me under a false name, not wanting to give yourself away. I can take care of any expenses that you may have. Now, how does that sound?" he smiled down at her kindly.

"Thank you so much sir," she sighed in relief. "I knew you could help."

"Now remember Miss Riget," that sounded very weird to her. "You mustn't tell anyone about the future," he warned her and she nodded. "Now let's go join the feast and have you sorted." She groaned in frustration.

"Do I have to be sorted again?" she asked. Pleading with her eyes for him to say no. Alas he nodded, they were about to leave his office when he turned back to her.

"How did you manage to get into my office Miss Riget? Even though with my password weren't allowed in," he stared at her seriously and she squirmed under his scrutiny.

"Well Professor I'm a member of the Order in my time and I've read about its history so I just used the password," she told him and he looked astounded.

"You're a bit young to be in the Order are you not?" she shook her head he looked at her sadly. "Well we had best get along to the feast now."

The nearer they came to the hall the more nervous she became. What if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? What if they all hated her? She knew that wouldn't be true because she was at least friends with the Marauders. Soon they were outside the doors. Taking a deep breath she straightened up her shoulders and stared straight ahead.

Whispers broke out all over the hall as they entered. People strained to get a look at the new girl. Staring at the sorting hat Hermione ignored the whispers and met nobodies gaze. It looked like everyone else was already sorted and they only had her to go.

"Good afternoon students," Dumbledore spoke and everyone immediately went quiet. "We have a new student joining us, she will be sorted the same as the first years. I am sure those in her year will make her feel welcome. Now may I introduce to you Miss Hermione Riget, if you could please sit."

A gasp had run through the hall at her name. A Riget was alive? Shaking she sat down and put the hat on her head. Dumbledore went to his seat but McGonagall stayed standing beside her.

_Well it looks like I've sorted you before? Put you in Gryffindor? Hhhmm…you seem very well suited for Slytherin. You have the slyness and the cunning. They wouldn't even know that you are muggle born…yes I think that's what I'll do._

But before he could shout it out Hermione whispered fiercely, "I'm a Gryffindor and always will be! I won't be loyal to any other house! Put me where I belong!" The hat seemed to consider for awhile before sighing.

"You are right, it has to be GRYFFINDOR!" With a sigh of relief she jumped off the stool and made her way towards her table, not even noticing the cheers. Scanning the table she saw Sirius and James standing on their chairs waving at her.

"Hermioneeeeeee!" they yelled. "Over here, we saved you a seat!" Smiling gratefully she headed towards them as others looked on in surprise. Nobody sat with the marauders and they were never invited. Only the occasional girlfriend would be allowed. They were surprised that the new girl was invited when they didn't even know her.

"Hey there Beautiful," Sirius grinned at her patting the seat beside him. "I saved you a seat." She sat down beside him as the food appeared and immediately helped herself.

"So how come you didn't tell us you were a Riget?" Remus asked.

"Well I came all the way here under a false name and I didn't know if Dumbledore would want people knowing who I really was but he decided it would be fine," she shrugged. "And what's your name? We never got introduced."

"Did we not? Sorry about that, I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew." She shook Remus hand and then Peter's although she let go of his quickly.

Not long after everyone was heading to bed, tired out by the train ride. Lily Evans made her way towards Hermione.

"I was told to show you to the dorms," she said. 'If you're finished we'll go now."

"Sure," she yawned. "I am kind of tired. Night you lot."

"Sweet dreams," Sirius said giving her a flirtatious smile which she tried to ignore.

"Good night and welcome to Hogwarts," James smiled at her. The other two said there goodnights and she followed Lily out of the Great Hall. 'Maybe it won't be so bad here after all," she thought. 'I'll just have to make sure not to get too attached.'

**What did you think? Was it alright? Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Of Werewolves

**Ch** 3. Werewolves

Yawning, she sat up and stretched, keeping her eyes closed. Slowly they fluttered open and she stared around her in confusion. This was her dorm but where was all Lavender and Parvati's things? Usually they were thrown all over the floor. Then it hit her, she was in the past. It would definitely take her awhile to get used to that.

On a chair beside her bed there was a trunk, which she presumed was hers. Although she had her shrunken trunk from the future she couldn't use her belongings because they probably weren't around in this time.

With a sigh she climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. Singing softly to herself she let the warm water relax her muscles. Out the shower she got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

Not very many people were up since it was so early. McGonagall came and handed her the timetable. Looking at it she let out a groan. Double potions with Slytherin first thing. That was just her luck. She let her head fall into her arms and only looked up when she heard a soft chuckle beside her.

"Come on it can't be that bad," Remus tried to cheer her up. She sent him a withering look but it didn't seem to deter him at all.

"I have potions with Slytherin first, tell me that isn't bad," she met his eyes and he sighed in defeat, shaking his head. It was terrible and he knew it. But then again at least it wasn't Snape teaching them.

HGBHGSBHGBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Slughorn came into the room a second after the bell rang. She was sitting in between James and Peter who were both in the class with her. Knowing Slughorn he would try and get her to join the Slug Club but she had to avoid that at any cost.

"Welcome class! Pick up your stuff, I already have a seating chart drawn out," he announced and everyone groaned. James got paired with Lily much to his delight and Hermione got paired with Snape.

"Don't ask her out and try and not say anything stupid to Lily, okay?" she whispered quickly to James before she went and sat next to Snape. James gave her a faint nod. Her and Snape completely ignored each other and waited quietly for Slughorn to start.

"Right then can anyone tell me what this is?" he said holding up a jar filled with a bluish slime. Nobody raised their hands, even Snape didn't. "Can't anyone? Snape?" But he just shook his head. With a sigh Hermione raised her hand.

"Sir, that's pixie slime, it's very rare and hard to come by. If used correctly it can make a very powerful healing potion, that is very affective against dark magic but it can also be used to make a poison strong enough to kill someone a mere ten seconds after being ejected into the body." Slughorn looked impressed.

"Well done, ten points to Gryffindor," he beamed down at her and she returned it with a weak smile. She saw Snape glare at her out of the side of her eye. As he droned on she blocked him out. She'd made this potion in fifth year. The rest of the class passed quickly and without incident. Not on word was spoken between her and Snape.

All her classes were easy, her already having mastered the spells they were just learning. She loved all her teachers except from one. His name was Mr. Hossick and he taught DADA. He favored the Slytherin and they could do no wrong in his eyes.

It had been a few weeks since the start of school and everyone who knew her had come to love Hermione. She was even friends with a few Slytherin's though they kept it quiet. Nobody could understand why she seemed to hate Bellatrix Black so much and she wouldn't tell anyone. What would she say? Well in the future she killed Sirius who I was in love with, so now I hate her? Yeah right.

Right now they were sitting in DADA class quietly waiting for class to begin. Mr. Hossick came in and smiled at them, which in Hermione's opinion was a very scaring thing. All the Marauders were in her class as was Lily. She had become great friends with Lily but wasn't any closer to getting James a date with her.

"Good afternoon class," he wheezed in his very annoying nasally voice. "We will be moving on today, now that we've finished with vampires. The next creature we discuss will be the werewolf." At the table beside her she saw the Marauders visibly tense, though she was the only one that noticed.

"Now if bitten by a werewolf you too will turn into one. So you had better hope never to run into one," he let out a short laugh. "You should beware werewolves and you should never trust them. Many of them have a lust for human blood and they don't deserve to be a part of our society. Many people believe they should be killed and I agree. Such filth shouldn't be allowed to walk among us. Don't you agree?"

Beside her she saw Remus look down in shame, guilt displayed clearly across his face. That got her blood boiling. How dare he say such things? How would he like it if he were to be bitten? Although many in class looked angry, especially the marauders, nobody was stupid or brave enough to stand up to him. Nobody except Hermione, that was, who was used to standing up for her beliefs.

"Actually I don't agree with you," she said in such a cold hard voice that those around her shuddered. Mr. Hossick spun round to face her, glaring. She met his glare full on, her eyes filled with fire.

"What was that Miss Riget?" he hissed.

"I said that you are wrong," she said in a slightly louder voice, standing up. Everyone watched in fascination.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, child," he snapped.

"I am hardly a child; I've seen and dealt with things that would make your hair curl. And I assure you that I know what I am speaking about when it comes to werewolves. I once knew one. She was brilliant, one of the smartest, sweetest people I ever knew and she deserved everything that the rest of society got!" she was practically shouting by the end of her speech and the teacher's eyes were about popping out of his head.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and two weeks of detention with me! Now sit down before I make it more Miss Riget," he yelled at her, face red, spit flying everywhere. She threw herself back into her chair breathing heavily, muttering under her breath calling him every bad name under the sun.

People were staring at her but she chose to ignore them. Many of the Slytherin were staring at her with admiration in their eyes; others scoffed at her words and eyed her with hate. One thing they all had in common was that they were all shocked. Surely they were day dreaming. Sweet, gentle Hermione would never shout at a professor like that!! By lunch the story was spread all over the school. So wanting to eat in peace she went down to the kitchens to get food instead of going to the Great Hall.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

For the rest of the afternoon she avoided her peers, especially the marauders, not knowing how they would react to her outburst. At seven o'clock sharp she was rapping on Mr. Hossick's door to serve her detention.

When he opened it he grinned at her evilly. Gulping she walked in with her head held high, glaring at him. Walking over to a cabinet he pulled out a tooth brush and a bucket. She had the feeling this would be one very long detention.

It was two o'clock. Hermione was exhausted. Mr. Hossick had made her clean all his cages out using just a toothbrush. Having taken her wand she couldn't use magic and wasn't allowed to leave until they were all cleaned to his satisfaction. Who knew you could fit so many cages into that tiny cupboard of his. Finally he had released her but she thought it was because he was tired.

Quickly as she could she made her way to the common room, mumbling the password to a grouchy fat lady. Stumbling slightly she made her way to the couch were she promptly collapsed and fell asleep. If she had been more alert she would have noticed the three boys who had froze at her entrance.

Sirius, Peter and James were going to visit Remus. Tomorrow was the full moon and so he was resting in the Hospital Wing at that moment. Sirius watched her fall asleep with a small smile playing on his lips. Silently he ran back to his room and returned with one of his blankets. He draped it over her so she wouldn't get cold during the night. Unconsciously she snuggled closer to it. Grinning Sirius turned and followed his friends out, slipping under the invisibility cloak as they left

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

Lily shook Hermione awake, relief clear on her face. It was only about six in the morning and only having had four hours sleep; she was not in a good mood.

"Thanks goodness you're alright! I waited up till about twelve yesterday and I was beginning to worry! What happened? What time did you get in?" Lily asked not noticing that at any second she was about to be hexed into oblivion.

"I got in at two o'clock; I was cleaning with a toothbrush. It was great fun," she replied sarcastically pushing herself up with an effort. Her legs trembled slightly underneath her but giving them a shake she headed upstairs. "I'm going to freshen up, I'll be down in five minutes and we can go get some breakfast."

Ten minutes later she bounded downstairs, looking fully rested with the bags under her eyes gone. How she had done it Lily would never know. With a grin they made their way downstairs.

Remus wasn't in classes again today since tonight would be the full moon. Of course they were told that his Grandmother had taken ill. Classes passed quickly and much to Hermione's delight Mr. Hossick looked extremely tired and became peeved upon seeing her in such a chipper mood.

That night she said goodnight to Lily and went to serve her detention. Luckily for her she wasn't kept in as long. He had her organize his personal collection of herbs and other such items that could be useful against the dark magic.

Glad at being released early she decided to go and visit Lily. Before she could get to the Heads dorm, Lily hardly ever slept there though preferring the Gryffindor girl's dorm, she bumped into Alice, whom she had become quite close to.

"Hey Alice, where you heading?" Hermione greeted her.

"I'm just going back to the dorms. I had to…help Longbottom with his homework," she said with a smirk that was Slytherin worthy. "Wanna walk with me?"

"Actually I was going to see Lily," Hermione gave her an apologetic smile.

"Lily's away out to pick potion ingredients that she needs for her project, I still can't believe that I was paired with Malfoy of all people," she sighed in disgust. But Hermione didn't hear any of it. Something was nagging at her but she couldn't place what.

Then it clicked. Lily was outside, it was a full moon, Moony would be out. With rising panic she broke into a sprint leaving a very confused Alice behind her. Bursting out of the door she saw Lily at a distance picking something up. Scanning the area she was glad that nobody was about.

"Lily! Get back here, it isn't safe," she yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth. Looking straight at her Lily started back towards the castle after a minute's consideration. Then she froze. Moony had just appeared out of the Whomping Willow. Seeing prey he immediately raced towards her.

Without a moment to think Hermione changed into a wolf, her animagus form. Not many people knew that she could transform. Only Harry and Ron. She ran full speed toward Lily, intent on protecting her. A second later Padfoot and Prongs came out into the open. AT the same time they seemed to take in two, seemingly harmful wolves, running towards the love of James' life.

Although they started running as fast as they could they knew it was no use, they would never be able to catch Moony in time. Just as he leapt at Lily, about a meter away from her, Hermione barreled into him, sending him into the ground. She was growling ferociously, all her teeth showing, her hairs raised.

Standing in front of Lily he would have to go through her if he wanted to feast on her that night. Letting out a sharp bark she tilted her head towards the castle, hoping that Lily would get the hint. Seemingly she did because a second later she heard footsteps running behind her. Moony made as if to follow but with a warning growl she shifted his attention back to her.

Padfoot and Prongs were closer by now but they didn't know whether to interfere or not. Glancing towards the castle she saw Lily wasn't in yet and if he wanted Moony could still catch her. Since her attention was diverted she didn't see the other wolf lung at her. Springing to the side his claw sliced into her side making her yowl in complaint.

Again and again he swiped at her but she just dodged not fighting back. She knew the change always left him tired and sore and didn't want to add to that pain. Her eyes flickered to the castle and saw Lily no where in sight, she was safe. Dropping to her stomach she laid her ears flat against her skull and whined, showing defeat. Moony stalked up to her and after giving her another swipe turned away noticing his friends for the first time.

With an excited yip he bounded up to them. Slowly Hermione picked herself up and limped towards the castle. Finally she made it. Turning she saw Prongs and Padfoot still watching her. Moony was nowhere to be seen. She changed back, knowing it was too dark for them to recognize her at such a distance, turning she disappeared into the castle with plans to go and soothe her aching muscles.

**Please review! Plitty please with sugar on top!! And thanks to all those who have already reviewed, it's appreciated alot!!**


	4. Homesickness

CH 4. Homesickness

When she stepped into the castle Lilly was waiting and ushered her towards the Heads dorm, which was rarely used. After patching her up and healing her wounds she tucked Hermione into her bed.

"Thank you so much Hermione," she whispered tears in her eyes. "You risked your life for mine."

"Don't worry about it," she told the distressed girl. "But don't speak about what happened to anyone. For one we'll get in trouble and there is also an explanation which I promise to explain one day, just not now." Then exhausted she had fallen asleep.

She slept all through the next day and Lilly had told everyone she was feeling ill. The marauders watched Lilly closely for any sign that she was going to blab about what had happened the previous night. However she never once mentioned it.

Hermione was up and about the next day, the same as Remus although he still looked tired. It took all of Hermione's strength to walk straight and not double over with the pain in her side but that could give her away.

"Hey Hermione, what happened to you yesterday?" Sirius asked at the breakfast table that morning nudging her softly, playfully in the side. He failed to notice her wince in pain but Lilly and Remus caught it. The latter threw her a confused look and the other a sympathetic one.

"Oh it was nothing, just a stomach bug. I feel a lot better now," she gave him a small smile which seemed to satisfy him. "So are you looking forward to the quidditch match tomorrow?" This was a safe subject to be on and her friends eagerly threw themselves into it, forgetting all about her sickness.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

Today was the big quidditch game. First of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Most of the school donned bright red and gold scarf's while only a sliver wore green. At breakfast Sirius was practically bouncing up and down in excitement while James sat quietly, the same way his son would in the future. With that thought came a wave of sadness but she pushed it back, just like she'd don for the last few weeks.

Searching through her robes she tried to find the sugar quills she kept there. On game days she always carried them, even though she was in a different time she wasn't going to change her habits. Finding them she pulled one out and offered it to James silently.

"No thanks," he said.

"Take it, it helps I swear," she said insistently. Looking at her skeptically he took it and slowly popped it into his mouth, sooking slowly. His face got a bit more colour and he started to smile, it was only a little but it was something.

"Thanks, how did you know that would work?" he asked her.

"Well it did always work and Harry and I mean you are his fa-" she quickly cut herself off and cursed silently. She had just been about to slip. How could she be so careless? She could have changed the future. Quickly she got up and left heading towards the stands, ignoring their eyes boring into her back.

Lilly, Remus and Peter soon joined her but not one mentioned what she had said earlier. All were curious though. Never before had she mentioned anyone from her past. Not even by accident.

The Slytherin played a dirty game. Hitting their chasers with the beater bats and trying to knock them off their brooms but in the end the Gryffindor won, though it wasn't by too much. Hermione had to admit that the Slytherin team was pretty good in this time.

After the game most of the fans went back in, either to celebrate or to do whatever they usually did. The four hung back and waited for Sirius and James out side the changing room. As all the changing rooms were side by side they were their when the Slytherin team came out.

Seeing them standing there Luscius Malfoy sneered at them. "Well well well if it isn't the blood traitor and the mud blood." Hermione's blood began to boil in a way that was becoming more familiar nowadays. She clenched and unclenched her hand, willing herself not to hit them. "You're lot will be the first to go when the Dark Lord rises," he hissed at them.

"At least we'd die with our dignity intact," she shot back. "And not groveling at the feet of some lunatic who goes by the name of Voldemort." A shudder ran through the group as she spoke his name. 'Aw are the wittle deaf eaters scared of their big scary master's name?" she taunted, knowing that she was getting to them.

"You shut up you stupid bitch! How dare you speak his name?" Bellatrix Black pushed forward and Hermione saw flashes of red. So far she had been at the school for a few weeks and hadn't yet gotten this close to Sirius' killer, now she was right in front of her.

"Leave her alone Black," Sirius' voice floated over her. They had obviously come out to see what the noise was about because the whole team stood behind her.

"Shut up you Mud blood lover. How could you bring such shame to our family name? I will take pleasure in one day showing you how wrong you are, when I am with the Dark Lord ruling and you are DEAD!" that was too much for Hermione. It reminded her of the day at the ministry. A picture of Sirius falling through the veil while Bellatrix laughed flashed in her mind. It reminded her of the months that followed all the guilt and depression they had suffered, especially Harry. All her rage that she had bottled up came out.

Pulling out her wand she pointed it at Bellatrix and whispered a string of curses her voice low and intense. Eyes brimming with tears. Black collapsed and seeing this Malfoy became enraged.

"I will get you for this! You're no better than a mud blood you stupid beaver teeth," he hissed going for his wand. The Gryffindor's went for theirs but all of them were too slow. Now Hermione was usually a rather rational person. She knew that her teeth were straight and regular sized thanks to the potion Madame Pomfrey had given her after the incident with Draco Malfoy years ago and that Luscius was using the only insult he could think up at the moment. But she didn't think before she acted, she just did it and all thought of using her wand flew out her head. Stepping forward she slapped Malfoy straight across the face, just as she had done to his son but a lot harder. Training for the war had toughened her up and as a result she could put a lot more force into the hit.

A stunned silence followed, the sound of her hand connecting with his face rebounding off the walls. Already a hand mark was appearing on his face. "Never ever insult or threaten me again or so help me god I'll crucio you to death, and don't think I wouldn't do it. Both you and you're stupid friends!" she whispered harshly but everyone heard and no one doubted her. You could see in her eyes that she was being completely honest.

Whirling round she pushed past her stunned friends and broke into a run. She heard someone following her but she was running quickly and they started loosing her. She couldn't remember being able to run so fast. She had no idea were she was going until she came to the seventh floor.

Walking back and fourth she was too distressed to think of anything in particular for a room. When she opened the door that appeared she paused for a second before entering with tears pouring down her face. A large batch of pillows and cushions were on the floor covered in blankets. All around her covering all the walls were pictures of the Golden Trio. Some were even labeled as such causing her to laugh weakly. Others had the whole Weasley family grinning at her or her parents. Pictures of everyone, all her friends.

Gulping back her tears she moved to the middle of the room and fell onto the cushions. Pulling a blanket over her she tried to sleep.

"Oh Harry, Ron, what do I do?" she whispered in a strangled, desperate voice, before falling into a dreamless sleep for the first time in awhile, with tears still pouring down her face.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

Lilly paced back and forth, she was really worried about Hermione who still hadn't returned even though it was after one in the morning. The marauders were also worried, up in their dorm they searched the whole map for Hermione but couldn't see her anywhere.

Morning came and then lunch passed. They were so worried that they went to see Dumbledore, who calmly told them not too worry and that she would turn up soon. And as usual he was right.

All that day Hermione sat there talking to the pictures although they couldn't hear or understand her. Afterwards she felt a lot better and fell back into a deep sleep. Next time she woke up it was Monday morning and breakfast would just be starting. With a resigned sigh she got up and changed (imagining a clothes and her books).

The hall was already packed when she got there. Taking a deep breath she strode in, head held high, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at her. With a cry her friends jumped up and pulled her into a hug, she gave them a weak smile.

"Where have you been Hermione? We've been worried sick," Sirius said, looking rather distressed. "We looked for you everywhere and couldn't find you!"

'Yeah, we couldn't even find you on the m-" Peter piped up before a warning glare from James shut him up. With a knowing smirk Hermione sat down. He was going to say they'd checked the map but the Room of Requirements didn't show up on it, much to her relief.

"Are you alright not hurt are you?" Lilly's voice added to the hubbub.

"I'm fine," her voice cut across theirs. "I was in the castle the whole time and perfectly safe. I just needed…a reminder."

"Of what?" Peter asked before he could stop himself. She regarded him evenly.

_To not get too attached to all of you_, she thought but didn't say it out loud. "None of your business," she said crisply.

"We should be heading to class," Lilly said after a short pause. With a nod Hermione got up and they silently walked out, Dumbledore watching their every move. Later that day Dumbledore sent for Hermione.

"Have you found a way to send me home sir?" she asked him hopefully.

"I'm afraid that I haven't Miss Riget," he said solemnly. "But I think that I have found the reason why you are in this time. I don't believe that it was an accident as we had originally thought."

"Why else would I be here Professor?" she asked nervously.

"I have uncovered a prophecy made years ago that claims a girl with unmatchable knowledge will come to us, the Order and will be the savior of the boy-who-lived. Unfortunately we don't know who that is or what it means but I was hoping that you had some idea?"

"Harry," she whispered and met Dumbledore's sparkling eyes, suspecting that he knew more than he let on. "But how can I save him if he isn't born yet?"

"I think you have already saved him once," he stared at her and his words dawned on her. She had saved Lilly from the werewolf, thus saving Harry. She nodded slowly, waiting for him to come on. " Once your task is fulfilled you should be sent home, how I'm not sure but that is what I have gathered from the prophecy."

"Sir, could I possibly listen to the prophecy for myself?" she asked.

'I'm sorry but that's not possible, I can't take it to you and you wouldn't be allowed in the Department of Mysteries." She sighed and they sat in silence for awhile. Finally Dumbledore broke that silence.

"You had best head back to your dorm, it's getting late," he told her quietly. With a soft goodnight she left, pondering over his words. So she was to save Harry, she would through herself into the task, willing to do anything to save her best friend who was like a brother.

Back in the common room she saw that it was deserted, the only one still there was Sirius. Slowly she walked over and sat next to him. Looking up he met her gaze and gave her a heart warming smile.

"Hey Hermione," he said. "What did Dumbledore want?"

'Nothing important," she whispered back, not sure why they were whispering, it just seemed right. "What are you doing still up?"

"Waiting for you," he met her gaze and she swallowed nervously, suddenly aware of how close he was.

'Why?" she managed to get out. With out answering he leaned closer and kissed her gently. For a second she was frozen before softly kissing him back. A second later her brain kicked in and she pulled back. She stared at him wild eyed; she had just kissed Harry's godfather. HARRY"S GODFATHER! Who in the future was nearly twenty years older than her.

In a panic she jumped up and sprinted out the portrait. Running outside she changed into a wolf and ran through the forest as quickly as she could. Her legs ached and her breathing was ragged but she didn't care, it helped her forget about what had just happened. She only hoped that Sirius would forgive her in the future.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGS

The next she was tired. Her legs ached and it took all her efforts to just climb up the stairs to the castle doors. Skipping breakfast she headed straight to her first period class, charms, hoping to avoid Sirius. All day she avoided him and wouldn't meet his eye.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Lilly whispered as she slipped into the seat beside her.

"Sirius kissed me last night," she said sullenly, Lilly didn't seem to notice her tone as she went on excitedly.

"That's great! How was it?" she squealed. Then she seemed to notice how glum Hermione looked. 'What's wrong?"

"I can't be with him," she muttered sadly.

"Why not? I mean you like him and from what you've told me he likes you," confusion marred her brow as she tried to work out what Hermione was saying.

'I-I can't explain just believe me," Hermione said. "He'd only get hurt." Lilly decided not to push it, letting it drop instead but not forgetting what the girl had said.

As she tried to sneak into the common room unnoticed, Sirius managed to creep up behind her catching her unaware.

"You're avoiding me," he whispered into her ear, making her jump about a foot in the air. " Why?" She stared down at her feet but he gently lifted her chin up with his finger.

'Because we won't work," she gave in and admitted.

"Why not? I thought you liked me?" the sorrow and dejected ness of his expression tore at her heart. Here was the man she had loved for years and yet she couldn't be with him.

'I do but…it's complicated," she whispered tears building in her eyes but she tried to hold them back.

"Explain it to me," he begged giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he barely caught her words before she spun and tears streaming down her face raced upstairs, leaving him to stare after her.

**Hi Everyone!! Do you like? Please review and let me know, the more you review the quicker I'll update!! LOL, let's hope the deal works!! **


	5. You infuriate me

Ch 5. You Infuriate Me

Slowly she made her way down to breakfast. She wasn't sure how Sirius would be today, especially after what had happened last night between them. It was Saturday and she was glad, today she would just forget about her homework and relax for once. When she entered the Great Hall everything seemed normal.

Hermione sat down next to James, opposite Sirius. He looked up and grinned at her, in a way that made her heart flutter. She cursed him silently; it was as if he hadn't heard a word she'd uttered yesterday.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she muttered back, not really in the mood to chat.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he asked confidently. She hesitated for a second wondering how to reject him. It wasn't that she wanted to hurt him but it could never work, soon she'd be back in the future and he'd feel awkward having dating his godson's best friend.

"Em…" she gulped and took a deep breath. Everyone was silent waiting for an answer and Lily was nodding at her madly. "Sorry but I can't." Okay so it sounded lame but it was the best that she could think of at the time. For a second his face fell but then he just shrugged and grinned as if nothing had happened.

"So…what are you doing today?" Lily asked after a brief silence. The marauders shot each other knowing looks and smirked mischievously. "I don't want to know do I? What about you Hermione?"

"I thought about just hanging by the lake and relaxing, want to join me?" Hermione asked hopefully. She would be glad to have a little company about.

'Sure," Lily agreed almost immediately. They finished off their pancakes then climbed to their feet and headed outside.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

They had been out by the water for about three hours now. Even though they had talked about everything and Hermione knew a lot of information about Lily, the red head knew absolutely nothing about her. Hell, she didn't even know her favourite colour! The only thing she knew was what she had read in the papers about her family after they had been murdered.

"I suppose we had better head in. Nearly lunch time," Lily muttered sleepily. Hermione just gave a low mumble in reply she was content sitting out here, basking in the sun, forgetting about her troubles, about Sirius and the mission. Even Lily herself made no move to get up.

"You bloody git!" the scream riveted around the area and Hermione jumped to her feet, wincing in pain. Although her side was coming along nicely it still wasn't completely healed and would occasionally hurt. Lily was up a second later and put a hand on her arm to steady her as she wobbled a bit.

Rushing over to the gathering crowd she didn't know why she was surprised to find Sirius and Snape dueling. Sirius sent a particularly nasty one and Snape's nose burst. Looking around she saw James on the side line not sure whether to join in or not. Catching his eye she shook her head violently then decided that someone had to break up the fight. Lily just stood watching, not wanting to get caught mid fire and the crowds round about just cheered them on.

Determined she stepped forward, out into the space that had been cleared for them, wand in hand just in case she should need it. Striding towards them, she wasn't noticed until on of the hexes nearly hit her. She muttered a protection charm and it just bounced off her but it had caught Sirius' attention.

"Hermione move!" he scowled. "You'll get hurt!" This made her glare at him. How_ dare_ he assume that she couldn't take care of herself! She had fought against Lord _bloody_ Voldemort himself and now she was told she couldn't defend herself. Snape sent a nasty spell at her, hoping to distract Sirius. It did just that but he wasn't prepared for her dodging it and sending a stunning spell at him. He froze and fell to the ground.

"Good shot 'Mione," Sirius smiled at her arrogantly. He wasn't prepared for her angry glare or her berating and shrunk back as she hissed at him, forgetting about the surrounding people.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she hissed, thoroughly pissed. "God I thought you were mature, I thought you had grown out of this childish behavior! Obviously I was wrong!" He took a step back nervously.

"Look, he deserved it!" he whined hoping that she wouldn't lose her temper.

"And just how did he 'deserve it'?" she questioned sounding slightly calmer. She now under stood why Snape was so bitter, why he had joined the death eaters and why he seemed to hate Sirius so much in the future.

"He was born," he said simply. "And he was annoying me. It's not my fault he always had his greasy head buried in a book and is always in the library." That felt like a blow to her as well. Although she was rarely in the library here, in her time she was always there and was made fun of because of it. For a second she thought about hexing him but changed her mind.

"You disgust me, you know that?" she shook her head and stepped back, finally noticing the milling crowd.

"So I guess you're not up to going to Hogsmeade then?" he asked cockily. She just stared at him. What had happened to the nice person he was for the last few weeks? What had happened to the compassionate person he was just last night? Was he only acting?

"I will never go out with you!" she whispered and could feel the tears building. She whirled round and her hand flew to her side as a sharp pain ran through it. Lily ran to her and grabbed her arm. The crowd dispersed muttering, now that the show was over. With a wave of her wand she woke Snape up and left towards the castle. Sirius had disappeared and James and Remus came up to her, noticing her clutching at her wound.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Remus asked. "Did a curse hit you?"

"No I'm alright, I just hurt myself the other day is all," she explained smiling. Waiting a few second for the pain to ease a bit she straightened up and continued towards the castle.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

Sirius avoided her after the incident and so she was spending less time with the Marauders as they were usually with Sirius. It was Wednesday and nothing interesting had happened since the weekend.

They were all in transfiguration at the moment. They were learning about changing clothes. Hermione had done this the previous year but still took notes and listened. After a demonstration the teacher paired them up and to her delight she was with James.

"Hey stranger," he teased and she grinned back.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm alright," he shrugged. 'But Lily still won't go out with me. So you want to go first?"

"Casscandre," she said, pointing her wand at him and imagining the clothes she wanted. A blue light glowed around him for a second and then he was wearing a muggle tux, something which he'd never worn before. She had to admit that he looked handsome in it, with his messy hair and brown eyes. She noticed a few girls eyed him in approval. She looked at Lily and saw her throw a few glances his way, trying to be discreet.

He studied the suit he wore and grinned then pointed his wand at her and said the spell. The light covered her and then she stood wearing a black dress. It came to just above her knees; it was backless and showed off a lot of stomach at the same time; had a single strap around her back that kept it from falling open and a low cut neckline. Boys gaped at her as she conjured a mirror and smiled at her reflection.

Then she heard a gasp from beside her. Remus lifted a finger and lightly ran it along her wound. James came to see what was wrong and stopped when he noticed the large gash. She glared at everyone and they quickly went back to practicing, all except Lily who was Remus' partner.

"What happened?" James questioned, worry evident in his voice. She looked away and noticed Sirius also looked concerned though he made no move to come over.

'Nothing, it was just an accident," she lied unwilling to meet his eye. For a second he looked like he was going to interigate her but Remus shook his head signaling that now was not the time. People in the class were still glancing at them wondering what was wrong and she became embarrassed at all the attention. Quickly she changed her clothes back to the way they were.

"Alright class, pack up the bell is away to ring," the teacher called and with a sigh of relief Hermione strode back to her desk. She knew there would be many questions later but she wasn't prepared to answer them yet.

As soon as the bell went she was out of there and hurrying down the hall towards the library. So intent on getting there she didn't even notice Sirius behind her till he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Holy shit!!" she cursed as she jumped a foot in the hair and sprung round, hand on an instinct going to her wand. When she all she was met with was a laughing Sirius and not some attacker she calmed down, whacking him on the arm, hard.

"OW! What was that for?" he pouted. _HE looks so cute when he does that, _the thought floated through her mind and when she registered what she had just thought she shook her head.

"For nearly giving me a heart attack, you moron," Hermione said but she was grinning, until she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him, why was it that he always made it impossible?

"I…I wanted to apologize," he spoke softly, so she almost couldn't hear him. "I was just…so angry and disappointed that I had to take it out on someone and Snivelly happened to be the first person to start with me." During that whole speech he had stared at his shoe, not wanting to meet her gaze incase it held anger or disappointment.

"You really should be apologizing to Snape," she said seriously but seeing his horrified expression she had to laugh. "Don't worry I don't expect and would never ask you to do that. But I forgive you, just don't do it again, please?" Smiling he nodded.

"Will you come to Hogsmeade next weekend?" he asked. As if reading hr mind he added, "I meant as friends. With Moony and Prongs."

"Normally I would but I have to bail out on this one," she said regretfully. She wanted to speak with Dumbledore on Saturday and didn't know how long it would take. "Next time I will though. Now I have to get to the library. I have tones of homework, do you want to come?" She asked starting to walk away. Looking over her shoulder she saw his shudder in mock revulsion and laughed.

**Hiya!! Okay I know this chapter kinda sucked but it was just a filler till the next chapter which I love!!I must have written this scene a million times already before I'd even finished my second chapter!! Anyway sorry to ramble on. Thanks for your reviews, they were a great help!**

**Please review now as well! It will take only 2 seconds! Cya! x**


	6. Hogsmeade

Ch 6. Hogsmeade

Finally the weekend rolled about and everyone was excited about the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Although her friends tried to persuade her Hermione wouldn't budge in her resolve not to go.

She sat at the window and watched as they walked down towards the village. All four had promised to bring back all kinds of sweets and jokes for her, though she had told them it was okay.

For an hour and a half she sat doing her homework, reveling in the quiet, with most of the older students gone. Once she glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly lunch, seeing as she only had a potions essay left she decided to leave it for the time being. As she was leaving the dorms she noticed Lily's calendar on the wall. It was one that told you about the history of that day. Pausing for a second she read it, today was the day that vertiserum was first made.

'You learn something new everyday,' she mused as she left and headed towards Dumbledore's office. Something was niggling at the back of her mind but she couldn't quite think of it. Vaguely she remembered Lupin mentioning it one day while she was helping him mark papers. But for the life of her she couldn't think of it.

Coming to the statue that guarded the Headmasters office she said the password. Nothing happened. Hermione tried again. Still nothing. Just then she caught sight of Flitwick passing by.

"Excuse me, Professor?" she called hurrying after him. He turned and smiled at one of his favourite students.

"Yes Miss Riget? How can I help you?" he asked kindly.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find Professor Dumbledore?"

"I'm sorry but he went away for the day. Has a meeting at the Ministry. Is there something I can help you with?" her professor inquired.

"No thanks. I better be heading down to lunch now, I'll see you later," she said then turning heading down towards the Great Hall. Humming to herself she kept thinking about the date. IT wasn't until she was half way through her stake and kidney pie that it finally clicked on her.

"Oh no," she breathed in horror. Today there would be an attack on Hogsmeade. Remus had told her very little about it, just that it had happened and they could have easily died. Jumping up she frantically scanned the room for Dumbledore before remembering that he wasn't there. A few of the school owls lingered on the table, having already delivered their messages but not ready to go back to the owlery. Searching her bag she pulled out parchment and a quill, scribbling a quick note she attached it to the owl's leg before sprinting out the castle, leaving her bag behind.

Once she was out on the school grounds Hermione changed to her wolf form, knowing she could travel faster like that and going as quickly as her legs would carry her she was off towards the village. As she neared it the screams of pain and fear met her ears, wrenching at her heart.

Bursting into the square she threw herself at the nearest Death Eater, who ironically had his wand trained on Malfoy. Giving a bloodthirsty snarl she sprang on him, pulling her paw back she gave a vicious swipe at his neck, breaking the skin, cutting deep and making his blood spurt everywhere. For a second her eye connected with Malfoy's but then she broke the contact.

Within five minutes she'd taken out a few more Death Eaters the same way. An earth shattering scream caused her to whirl round to see Remus and Sirius on the ground, writhing in pain, with the cruciatus on them. She howled in fury and leapt on their attackers. Aiming at his neck she ripped it out, the taste of blood exploding in her mouth. '_Yuck_!' was the only thought running through her head.

AS she went for the Death Eater threatening James and Lily he turned and pointed his wand at her. A spell hit her and her sides split open, her closing wounds reopening but that didn't stop her. The next one did. She went flying through the air and smashed into the wall. A trickle of blood ran into her eyes as she tried to focus but it became harder as she started seeing black.

"Hermione!" Lily screamed, petrified for her friend. The others looked confused but she ignored them. She made to run to her but the Death Eater sent a hex her way, James pulled her out of the line of fire just in time. Hermione could see the blurry figure advance on her friends but then everything went black and memories came flooding back to her.

Flashback

The three of them sat on the bed, sitting in silence, trying to soak up some comfort from the others presence. The silence became too much and Hermione had to say something.

"I can't believe its tomorrow," she whispered.

"I know, we've been waiting for seven years and it's finally here," Ron said in an awed voice.

"I'm scared," she'd admitted in a whisper.

"We all are," Harry said grabbing her hand and clinging to it. There was another short silence. "I want the both of you to promise me something."

"What is it Harry?" Ron inquired.

"Promise you won't die on me. I've lost too much already, I couldn't lose you as well," his voice caught at the end and Hermione couldn't stop a few tears slipping down her cheek.

"We promise Harry. And you'd better stay safe as well, okay?" she'd answered.

"How could anything happen to me with you two at my side?" he'd said trying to lighten the mood a little. "But I promise as well."

"We'll all look out for each other and take down as many of those bastards as we can," Ron stated firmly. "We'll get our revenge for what they did to Bill and all our other friends." The other two nodded in agreement then laying down they had fallen asleep together. Trying not to think about the Greatest Battle in history that would take place tomorrow, the three of them leading the light side into the fight that would determine the fate of the world.

End Flashback

'_I promised to look out for him and to not die,'_ she thought woozily. _'I promised.' _With that thought she gathered all her remaining strength and pushed herself up. Changing back to her human form she swayed on her feet for a minute. The look of astonishment on everyone's face made her want to laugh for a split second.

"Avada Kedavra," the Death Eater spoke calmly, his wand pointed at Lily. James jumped in front of her and Hermione felt panic involve her. Throwing out her hand she sent them both sprawling on the ground. Her eyes grew wide. Never before had she managed to use wand less magic so effectively! Normally the most she could do was float a feather! Diving into her jean pocket she pulled out her wand as the Death Eater turned to her.

"How dare you interfere?" he raged his wand aimed unwaveringly on her. "Why would a little girl try and play the hero? I will teach you not to mess with the Dark Lord! Avada Kedav-" But he got no further. Images of the final battle, of Bill falling, of her parents lying eagle spread on the floor, their blood in a puddle around them ran through her head, now was time for her to get revenge.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she screamed, pain, hate and fury lacing her voice You could practically feel the power rolling off of her as the green light erupted from her wand. He watched wide eyed as it smacked him in the chest.

"No," he said in a barely audible whisper before collapsing to the ground, dead. Everyone seemed frozen for a second.

"You bloody bitch!" One female Death Eater howled in fury. She pointed her wand at Hermione. "Crucio!" She didn't have a chance to do anything to prevent the curse from hitting her. It hit her full force. Sirius and Remus flinched, waiting to hear her screaming in pain but it never came. They were amazed. Their own throats still hurt from all the shouting they'd done but she took it silently.

Hermione knew they would take pleasure in her screaming and so she refused to do so, instead biting the inside of her gums to stop herself. Her very blood and bones felt as if they were on fire. She'd felt this pain before but it seemed to get worse every time. Her legs gave way beneath her and she fell to her hands and knees. Lily's hysterical sobbing reached her ears and it tore at her heart. She hated to hear a friend in distress. Anger boiled under her skin.

"Secteserum," she hissed lifting her wand just enough to point it at her attacker, who turned pale as deep gashes appeared along her chest. "That the best you got?" Hermione couldn't help but taunt her, even though she knew it would get her in more trouble. Doubling over she coughed up a mouthful of blood. Two hexes were sent her way just as Dumbledore and Aurors stormed into the village. Both hit their targets. It was too much for Hermione and she fell to the ground.

"Hermione, what happened? Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked urgently as a crowd gathered around her. The Marauders at the front. Looking up and meeting his eyes she gave him a smile.

"I did it. He's safe. Tell…Harry I'd do it again. My life for his. Not…his fault," she managed to get out but her mind was going hazy, her tongue thick and it was hard to speak but she just had to say one last thing. "Say, I love him. And Ron," she added in a whisper then finally glad to have gotten it out she sank back into the black oblivion with a sigh of relief.

**SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

Everyone watched as Dumbledore conjured up a stretched at started near enough running towards the castle. The Marauders followed a second later in silence. They couldn't believe what Hermione had just done. She'd killed! And she was an animagus! The one who saved Lily! It was a lot to wrap their heads around.

They arrived at the hospital wing just after Dumbledore. McGonagall stood outside, obviously waiting for news. She wouldn't let them through so they went and sat in the waiting room.

Healers were called in from St. Mungo's and hours passed. Finally a healer in green robes came out to speak to them followed by Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eye absent for the first time ever since they'd met him. Now they were frantic with worry.

"I'm afraid that we have bad news. The cruciatus curse that was used on her damaged some of her organs and there is internal bleeding which we don't have the knowledge to heal,' he told them somberly. "It's very unlikely that she will awaken and it is expected that she will have passed away before Monday night. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything more."


	7. Live for the day

Ch whatever

Sunday came and seemed to crawl by. Whenever they looked at the clock only a few minutes had passed since their last look. It was as if the clock was taunting them. Lily searched the library high and low trying to find a cure but none were to be found.

They sat with Hermione in the hospital wing and talked to her, begging her to wake up if even for five minutes. Little did they know that she was actually awake. Her eyes were heavy, her limbs sore and her throat hurt making it impossible for her to respond. She listened as they each talked, telling her what the doctors had said and how she was expected to pass away by tomorrow night.

Once everyone had left and she had calmed a little from the news she had received she started to think. Right before the war Hermione had studied under Madame Pomfrey for a short time incase anyone should need healed on their search for the horcruxes. She had also spent a lot of time reading books on healing. Vaguely she remembered coming across a spell that would heal nearly any kind of internal damage. It was used a lot on patients who had been under the cruciatus.

Now all she needed to do was get the wand out of her pocket and cast it on herself. The only problem was that she couldn't move. Frantically she racked her brains for something to do but in the end decided to sleep, maybe after some rest she would have the energy to move. So with a soft sigh escaping her lips she sank back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

The Marauders sat up in the common room with Lily. It was well past midnight but none were able to sleep with the thought of Hermione alone, dying in the Hospital Wing. A silence descended upon them until James got up. Moving upstairs, he returned a second later with cloak and map in hand.

"There's no point in us sitting here worrying," he stated logically. "We should go and visit her." He looked at each face. The Marauders were nodding but Lily hesitated.

"How are we supposed to get there with out being caught?" she asked nervously, not sure what they had planned and not really trusting James.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he stated wand tapping the map. Lily watched amazed as a thin line appeared and stretched across the whole page, showing all of Hogwarts halls and everyone who was within them. "We can use the map to make sure we don't bump into anyone and I'll have my invisibility cloak just incase." He assured her.

"Wow," she breathed eyes eagerly scanning the map. "This is really advanced magic." Her eyes continued roaming the map when she came to the infirmary and she stopped, frowning. "How many Hermione's do you know at this school?"

"Only Riget, she's the only one why?" Sirius asked leaning over her to get a better look at the map, then he too frowned. "It says Hermione Granger. That's the name she gave us when we first met."

They all stared at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Why had Dumbledore lied about who she was? Why had she? What was so important that she couldn't tell the truth?

"But why would she change it to Riget? And obviously Dumbledore knows who she really is so she must be trustworthy but why hide the truth?" Remus voiced the question they were all thinking.

"I don't know but I still want to go and visit her," Lily said decisively. Nodding everyone huddled together and they set off down the hall, ready to get under the cloak if it was necessary.

**HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

As the trooped into the infirmary Hermione woke up. She felt slightly better. After trying, she discovered that she still couldn't speak or open her eyes. Just as the Marauders sat down she managed to lift her arm slightly, filling her with hope.

"She moved," Remus stated the obvious. "Maybe she'll wake up." You could hear the hope in his voice as well. A second later a hand slipped into hers and she could tell it was Sirius'. For a good half hour they sat talking to her, wishing her eyes would open and everything would be better. Alas it wasn't to be. She heard everyone leaving but Sirius hung back for a second.

"Hermione, I don't know why you rejected me all those times. But I want you to know that I really did like you and not only for your looks, but for you as well. I'm sorry for being such a prat sometimes. I just wish we'd had a chance together…"he trailed off and leaning over she felt him kiss her on the cheek gently before going to join his friends. Tears rolled down her face as she thought of his words. Still thinking she slipped off to the land of nod where her dreams were filled with a dark haired wizard.

IT was Monday night and a thick blanket of gloomy silence lay over the school. The Marauders didn't make any joke, didn't even smile the whole day and that unnerved the whole school. But what worried them even more was that through out the day the Headmasters eyes didn't even have a hint of their usual sparkle.

"Before we have our dinner I would like to say a few words. According to those who were witnesses Miss Riget put up a tremendous fight and managed to save lives. She has my respect and may we never forget what Miss Riget did for this school," he spoke solemnly and a few people in the hall burst into tears, Lily included. James pulled her close, looking watery eyed himself. Nobody noticed when the Great Hall doors slowly opened.

**HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB**

During the day Hermione didn't move at all, determined to try and regain some strength. Her stomach was killing her (no pun intended) which gave her even more reason to stay still. The visits that day had been short. At one point Malfoy had visited her. Stating that although she was a mudblood lover he was grateful to her for saving him. Of course he didn't know she was really listening.

Everything grew deathly quiet as everyone went to dinner and she saw this as her perfect opportunity. Still she couldn't open her eyes but pulling out her wand she managed to whisper the complicated healing spell. As the words left her mouth she could feel her stomach pain lessen and her breathing became easier. Taking a deep breath she said two more healing spells, one for her throat and another for her eyes.

Sitting up carefully she stretched and was glad when she didn't feel any pains except for a few aches and bruises. Feeling very tired she went to Madame Pomfrey's supply closet and pulled out a pepper up potion. Throwing it back she waited a second until she felt more energized. Nobody seemed to be about, which was strange. All the other beds were vacant and the nurse was nowhere to be seen.

Making a decision she stood, transfiguring her hospital gown into robes she slowly walked down the deserted hallways. Her shoes hitting the floor were the only sound that could be heard. Stopping outside the Great Hall she put her ear close to the door she heard the muffled voice of Dumbledore speaking. Not being able to make out the words she quietly pushed the door open. Glancing around she saw a few people crying.

Stepping out the shadows she stood for a second, debating whether to announce her arrival or to just quietly slip over to the Gryffindor table. However she didn't get that option.

"HERMIONE!" Remus shouted in surprise, noticing her standing there, Sirius' head snapped up, as well as everyone else's. A look of joy and amazement graced nearly every face. Before she could even think her friends were bolting towards her, Sirius in front.

He swept her up into a bone crushing hug, kissing her hungrily. Without thinking she responded, arms going around his neck as she kissed back just as passionately. After her near death experience she decided to take things a day at a time and just enjoy life. So she decided that she would enjoy Sirius while she still had time.

Finally breaking away he placed her down, just so she could be hugged by her other friends. Nobody had any idea how the girl was alive but no one questioned her about it. Just accepting that she was a very powerful witch and that they shouldn't mess with her.

"Hermione," Sirius whispered into her ear as he pulled her into another hug. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Eyes locked as she smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd love to," she said back before pulling him into another kiss, ignoring James when he wolf whistled or when everyone else laughed. Just glad that she had a chance for this happiness.

**HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG**

That night Hermione wondered why she hadn't been sent home after the battle in Hogsmeade. Surely the Marauders wouldn't be in any other situations that would threaten their lives. Then again Lily and James weren't together yet, so maybe she had to give them a push in that direction. Tired and confused she decided to leave it for the moment and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione heard the words that made her freeze. "Who are you really and why did you lie about your name, Hermione Granger?" She was shocked. How had they found out? Then it slammed into her like a truck! Of course the map! How had she been so stupid as to forget about it? But as she turned to find the Marauders and Lily looking at her expectantly she decided to tell them the truth…well part of the truth, not what would happen in the future but just that she was from the future. They at least deserved part of the truth. All she could hope was that it didn't change the future in any way, not that that was very likely to happen. The future was near impossible to change.

"We should maybe go somewhere more private, I don't want anyone else to overhear."

**I want to apologize for the delay, I got a new computer and had a hard time setting it up but whatever. This chapter isn't the best but it was needed to lead up to the next few, which will sadly be the last couple!! Anyway thanks for reading!**


	8. Forgive me

**Ch 8. Forgive Me**

They were all seated out by the lake; a privacy bubble had been erected around them so they couldn't be overheard. Nobody said anything for a full ten minutes, all sitting in silence not wanting to be the first to break the spell.

"I want you to know that I can't really tell you much, it's all pretty top secret," Hermione started finally, taking deep calming breaths. Before speaking she had been deciding what exactly to tell them. She had decided that telling them about being from the future was out, Peter might already be a spy for Voldemort and if that was the case then she didn't want him finding out. Yes, she could be strong, but she didn't think she would last under torture and making things up wouldn't work with him, considering he could just read her mind.

'Yeah but it's better than being completely in the dark," James said, speaking for all of them. Hermione nodded in understanding, she definitely knew what that was like.

"Basically, I'm here on a mission for Dumbledore," she started. "My real name is Hermione Granger but at the start of the school year he decided that I should keep my real name hidden, I would have changed my appearance but you had already seen me and it would be hard to keep that up at all times. I can't tell you what the mission is or even how long it will take, I don't even know that last one. I'm sorry for having lied to you."

They sat in the stifling silence for a while longer before Sirius got up and sat beside her, pulling Hermione into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I know I forgive you," he mumbled. "You just followed orders though it would have been nice if you had told us, I guess you couldn't."

"I agree it's alright, and if Dumbledore trusts you then you're obviously not evil," James said.

"Definitely not going to strangle us in our sleep though we maybe should get a guard dog…" Remus added with a charming grin that warmed Hermione to the core. Since she had met them she had been living a lie, not being honest with them yet they had forgiven her. In her time Sirius or Remus would never do that, no one would, it just shows how much war had changed everybody and it made her sad to think about it.

"Oh I think we'll be okay," James added eyes flicking over to Sirius who burst out laughing. Of course Hermione got what they were laughing about but couldn't join in; she wasn't supposed to know that they were Animagus.

"Boys," Lily muttered rolling her eyes. "Do you want to go and get something to eat now? I'm famished!" The mention of food stopped the boys short as they all eagerly agreed. "Oh wait we can't! Breakfast will be finished by now!"

"Ah but you have forgotten who you are with, fair maiden," James said elegantly but with a mischievous smile that completely ruined the effect. "We the Marauders are special and if you ask us nicely I'm sure we would happily lead you to the kitchens."

"Students aren't allowed in the kitchens," was Lily's immediate response but the curiosity in her eyes was easy to see, so they all sat silently, waiting for her to crack. "How in the world did you find out where the kitchens were? You don't pester those poor house elves do you?"

"Of course not!" James gasped in mock indignation, as if the mere thought of it appalled him. Hermione couldn't stifle her grin as all the other boys laughed loudly. So they made their way to the kitchens with Lily in tow and Hermione couldn't help but think that, at the moment, life seemed perfect.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Two weeks had passed. The strain of being in the past was getting to Hermione. Sirius and herself had gotten really close, yes she had already loved him but now that they were in a relationship and she knew he had some feelings for her, that love seemed to run a lot deeper. Truthfully she was terrified of getting her heart broken. Eventually she would have to go back and even if Sirius forgave her for that, twenty odd years would have passed; there was no chance that he would still have feelings for her. Pushing those painful thoughts out of her mind she focused on her other problem.

Lily and James still weren't together! They had been flirty and it was obvious to see they liked each other but neither seemed willing to make the first move. Suddenly and absolutely Slytherin idea came to her. It was so sneaky and manipulative that it just might work. Trying to persuade each person to see what was right in front of them hadn't worked….so she would force them to pay attention. But if she were to pull it off then she would need everyone's help.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGS

White blankets of snow covered the Hogwarts grounds as Christmas fast approached. With each passing day the despair seemed to weigh on Hermione a little more. This would be the first Christmas after the fall of Voldemort and she felt that it was important to spend it with her family. Celebrating the fact they had all lived to see another Christmas and New Year.

Hopefully she would be going back soon though. Tomorrow night her plan would be put in action. It was really simple. Remus and Peter would find Lily and James, telling them they had to get down to the lake immediately. Hermione and Sirius were in trouble and needed their help. The two would be lying in wait and as soon as the soon to be couple showed up they would stun them, before moving them to the Shrieking Shack, which had been done all nice. Hermione would proceed with placing a locking charm on every door that would last for twenty four hours, which would hopefully be enough time for one to ask the other out.

Butterflies seemed to be bouncing about in her stomach as the night fast approached; Lily and James were in a good mood, which was lucky. Hermione hoped they wouldn't be too mad when they found out they had been tricked.

The plan went off without a hitch. For the first five minutes Hermione and Sirius stood and listened to the furious shouts of Lily Evans. Unsurprisingly James was quiet, probably thinking that the situation wasn't all that bad. Not that they should be complaining.

Hermione with the help of the three boys had cleaned the room till it was spotless, they then added some colour to the room, throwing a few blankets and cushions in, and lastly they had asked the house elves to pack a large picnic, which they were more than willing to do.

Taking her hand Sirius led her away and out to sit beside the lake. For almost an hour they just sat in silence, soaking up each others company. Hearing him sigh, she looked up and met his gaze; there was something in his eye that she had never seen before even when they were making love.

"Hermione, love, this is hard for me because I've never felt this way before but I wanted to tell you that…" the pause seemed to drag on as she held her breath, heart pounding. Surely he wasn't going to…No it was ridiculous, right? "I love you." And her heart broke. Finally she had heard those words she longed to hear, but she knew that what they had wouldn't last. If there was a way for her to stay in this time then she might actually consider it but there wasn't! And what about when she went back and he found out who she really was? How could he love her? Knowing that she had the power to save his best friends but had let them die? In fact how would she live with herself? She had the opportunity to save the parents that Harry yearned for…and she hadn't even tried. Guilt and self-loathing bubbled up in her as she jumped to her feet, tears building in her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered to herself as she ran away, unable to do anything, unable to face her problems like she normally would. Too cowardly to go back and talk to him. Before she had even gotten past the front door she felt a tug at her stomach. Lily and James had just cemented their destiny!

"Hermione!" Sirius yelled running after her. Turning she got one last glimpse of the pain that was etched in his face as she was pulled away.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGS

She landed with a thud, in the entrance hall. Dizzy she stumbled to her feet. Pushing her way into the Great Hall she was met with familiar buzz, which quickly died as she was noticed. Looking to the Head table she saw Sirius sitting up there, with the same look of pain had held when she had left. All those years ago. She wasn't even aware of her friends running to her as the world span and she collapsed, welcoming the darkness.


	9. Happily Ever After?

Ch. 9 Happily Ever After?

She came about slowly, the white ceiling hazily swimming into view. She's been seeing a lot of the hospital wing lately. Her whole back ached as carefully, Hermione pushed herself into a sitting position. Glancing to her left, Harry and Ron were sound asleep on one of the chairs, looking incredibely uncomfortable. A wave of fondness washed over her and straight after the feeling that she was going to cry. Unprepared a few tears slipped out before she managed to choke them back.

What was she supposed to tell them? That she'd gone back and fallen in love with Harry's Godfather? How could she possibly do that to him? There was no way he could accept that, it was surely be too weird? And Sirius.... all she could think about was the pain on his face, as if she'd ripped his heart straight out and stomped on it. Oh she wished she'd told him the truth, but that just wasn't a possibility. As much as she wished otherwise, the time line was more important than her love life. But that didn't make it any easier.

Besides, for her it has only been a day. One day ago she was professing her love for Sirius, hearing that he loved her back. Yet since that day around twenty years had passed for him. And look at what he'd gone through. The death of his family, betrayal, Azkaban, the Veil...she still loved him. Hermione knew that no matter how much he might have changed since his Hogwart days that she still loved him but he might not feel the same. How could she have expected him to wait? To hold onto his love for a girl that, for all he knew, he'd never see again? This must have been the pain that Sirius had felt, it was unbearable, tearing her up inside.

"Hermione?" Harry scrambled into her bed and as soon as he saw the tears incased her in a bear hug. "Hermione? Shhh, it'll be okay. What's wrong?"

"Mistake, hurts...past..." Stumbling over her words she was aware of a second pair of arms going around her.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron whispered but she only shook her head. That wasn't important anymore. All she could focus on was the feeling of her heart breaking. She wasn't sure how long they held her but finally her sobbing slowed to weak hiccups and she slipped off into an exhausted sleep.

SBHGSBHGSBHGBSHGBSHGBSHG

"...we have to know! We're her best friends!"

"You didn't see her, somethings hurt her and I want to know what!"

She kept her eyes closed as Harry and Ron interrogated someone. Despair welled up but she pushed it back. She shouldn't let it take over until she'd talked to Sirius. Maybe she was being pessimistic. Maybe they could work...maybe...

"Miss Granger was sent into the past, as I already explained. What happened there is for her to tell you, it's not my story to tell. Now I believe Miss Granger is awake."

"Hey," Hermione whispered, looking up at everyone around her bed.

"Nice to see you're feeling better Miss Granger. Now everyone, I think we should step outside while she gets changed." Slowly everyone trekked outside. Well everyone except Sirius who was standing in the back, unnoticed. Rolling out of bed Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke.

"We should talk."

"Sirius! I..." yet no words came. What could she say? That she still loved him?

"I haven't told Harry or Ron anything that happened. And I think it should stay that way. Hermione...I....we should just forget everything that happened. It would just upset Harry and...well it's been twenty years. I'm now a forty one year old wizard... You know what I'm saying don't you?" Of course she knew what he was saying. He was older, mature, he didn't want anything to do with a witch who was still in school. He'd moved on and didn't want to bring up the past. She understood that, it broke her heart, it was killing her inside, but she still saw where he was coming from.

"So you don't-" She cut herself off. Of course he didn't still love her. There was no reason to cause the wound to open more by his admittion. "I understand." For a second he hesitated, as if he wanted to come forward and hug her, instead he swiftly turned and left the hospital wing. Hermione waited till the doors had closed before she let the tears come. Her whole body shaking with her muffled sobs she sank to the floor finally letting her despair flood over her in a wave.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGBSHGBSHGSBHGSBHGSB

1 Week Later

Harry knew something was wrong. Since she'd been back Hermione had been acting strangely. Nobody else seemed to notice it. Speaking of weird Sirius had been a little funny as well... Seeing Hermione curled up in the corner with a book he decieded it was about time he got told the truth. Determined he sat down next to her and took away her book.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"Wha- Nothing Harry, I'm fine, seriously I'm fine." She wouldn't meet his eyes and he knew that she was lying.

"Hermione, you can tell me anything, we're best friends," he reminded her gently, titling her chin so she was looking at him.

"I-" The love and worry in Harry's face cracked her, before she knew what she was doing she was spilling the whole story. Going into the past, meeting his parents, falling in love. By the end she felt emotionally and physically drained. Waiting for Harry to walk away in disgust or start shouting at her. Instead he pulled her into a hug, before giving her a light shake.

"This isn't the Hermione Granger I know. She wouldn't just lay down and take it, she'd fight for the man she loves! It would be weird, with him being my godfather, but if it makes the two of you happy, Hermione you have to go after him. At least try."

"You really- I- Thanks Harry," she whispered, unable to believe how lucky she was to ahve such an understanding friend. Sometimes he was insensitive and didn't know what he was doing emotionally but when it really counted he was there for her.

"Go, go talk to him. I'm away for a shower to scrub myself clean," chuckling slightly he took off up stairs as Hermione raced out the Common Room, determined that she would make Sirius listen.

"Sirius, we have to talk!" Hermione pushed her way into his classroom.

"Now isn't a good-"

"Do you still love me?" she demanded to know, no dancing around the subject.

"It's been-"

"That wasn't the question. ..Me?"

"N- Yes. Yes I do there are you happy?!" even though he wanted to he couldn't lie to her.

"Why did you say all those things? Why did you say we couldn't be together?" Tears welled up in her eyes, unable to push them down she let them roll down her cheeks. She noticed she seemed to be crying a lot lately, which really wasn't like her but she just couldn't seem to help herself. After everything that had been happening.

"I'm an old man Hermione! Old enough to be your father! And Harry's my godson, your best friend, this-"

"Harry doesn't mind, he knows! And I love you Sirius, I don't care about your age, it's different in the wizarding world, you know that as well as I do!" her voice dropped to a whisper as she pleaded her case, to make him understand. " We could work Sirius, I know we could. Why won't you try?"

"This would take a lot of work Hermione. A lot of people would be against it but I do still love you. And I'm prepared to work hard to make sure that we work, you're worth it and so much more. So Hermione Granger, will you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I'd love to," she sniffled. It would be a long hard road but deep down Hermione knew that in the end the two of them would come out of it together. In the end it would just cement their relationship and strengthen their love for each other.

**So I've had the end of the story sitting, finished in my folder and I forgot to post them. I was looking through my account when I realised it. Sorry for the massive gap between these, it's no excuse I know and I give you permission to throw the rotten vegetables :P**

**Anyway, there is a epilogue, I'll post it in a day or two, I jsut have to re-read it and check for mistakes. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
